The Silent Treatment
by xXKlaineiscourageXx
Summary: When Blaine says something he shouldn't have, Kurt gives him the consquenses.  Klaine. Rated T for boy kisses and swearing.


This really has nothing to do with anything, i just got bored.

Enjoy.

It all started about a week ago. Kurt and Blaine were at the Hudmels house alone since Burt and Carole had gone grocery

shopping, and Finn had gone over to Rachels. It started out as a simple study session, I promise you it did. "Ok, what's

the word "blue" in French?" Kurt asked as he looked over at Blaine, who was lying on Kurt's bed right next to him. "Easy,

Bleue." Blaine said with ease. "See, you're a fast learner!" Kurt laughed. "Or maybe you're just a good teacher." Blaine

told him. Kurt looked up from the textbook he was holding to look into his lover's eyes, which were filled with lust.

"You know..." Kurt said, putting his textbook on the floor. "I can teach other things too..."

And that's pretty much how it all started.

Kurt was on top of Blaine, working his hands up the juniors shirt. The dark haired teen moaned in pleasure as his boyfriend

started kissing his neck. The younger teen then wrapped his leg around the olders waist and used all his might to make him

top. The curly haired teen started unbuttoning the other boys shirt as he kissed his neck. He was always good at multitasking.

"You know," the raven haired "tomorrow we could go see that new Taylor Laughtner movie." The other slowly nodded as he tried

to get even closer to the junior. "I mean, i probabley will be only watching it for him, because he's probabley the hottest

guy ever." Kurt suddenly stopped.

And it went down hill from there.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine said as he started practically sprinting down the stairs to catch the other boy while smoothing out his

shirt. "Come on, Kurt! I didn't know what I was saying!" Kurt turned around. "You didn't know what you were saying? You didn't

relize that you were calling a person YOU'VE NEVER MET, the hottest guy on the planet, while your MAKING OUT with your boyfriend?

I MEAN WHO THE HELL DOES THAT!" Kurt then suddenly just ran down the drive way, just wanting to get out. "I don't know where

you're going, I'M YOUR RIDE!" Blaine shouted. Kurt just flipped him the bird as he dissapeared down the sidewalk.

The next few days, things didn't go well.

Blaine walked up Kurt at his red locker. He smiled at his picture and the word "courage" in the boys locker. "Hey sweetie."

No response. "Hello?" still no response. "Are you giving me the silent treatment because of what happend?" Kurt just took

out his book, and closed his locker. Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Kurt, I know you can't do this forever.

You're gonna have to talk to me at some point." Blaine said as they walked down the hall. Kurt ignored him completly.

"Hey Rory!" Kurt called as he walked toward the Irish boy. Blaine watched as they dissaperd down the hallway, completley

upset. Blaine relized at that very moment, this wasn't just going to be a one day thing.

The second day, things didn't seem to lighten up.

Blaine walked down the hall, a stuffed bear in his hand with a strawberry that stated "I'm berry sorry." He followed

the familar root to Kurt's locker, the boy just packing up his backpack. Blaine handed him the bear, the other boy looking

at it without intrest. "See, it's a pun honey. Because, you know it's a strawberry and it says 'I'm berry sorry.' Isn't it

cute?" Blaine said with a hopeful smile. Kurt just looked at him and threw the bear in his locker, walking past Blaine

without hesitation. Blaine knew he had to try harder.

For the next few days, Kurt stayed in silence while Blaine stayed in sorrow. He felt so ignored and unloved. He just wished

he hadn't been so stupid. Kurt was right, what person in the right mind talks about a movie star during a hot make out

session, to where they might actually get some action? 'I do...' Blaine thought as he walked to his car. He sighed as he

turned on the radio, he missed when Kurt and himself would sing along to the radio, not giving a care in the world.

As he was on his way home, he found himself going a diffrent street than usall. He then relized it was Kurt's neighborhood,

not his. He must have been thinking about Kurt to much that he mentally drove to his house. He parked in the driveway, as

he saw that only Kurt and Finn's car were in said driveway. He knocked on the door three times, and waited.

To his dismay, Finn answered. "Hey dude, what are you doing here?" 'I'm not here for you to tell me to sit down, I'll

tell you that' Blaine thought. "I came to talk to Kurt." he answered. "Ok.. he's in the livingroom watching some stupid

fashion show thing." Finn imformed him. Blaine nodded in thanks, as he made his way to the said room.

As he walked in, he saw Kurt sitting on the couch, eating Mac n Cheese. "Hey..." Blaine greeted. Kurt looked at him, then

looked back at the T.V without a word. Blaine sighed, and took a place next to Kurt on the couch. "Kurt?" Kurt didn't move,

his eyes focused on the T.V. Now Blaine was getting fustraited. What did Kurt want him to say?

"DAMN IT KURT!" Blaine yelled as he picked up the remote and turned off the T.V. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"

Kurt was giving him his full attention now. "Look, Kurt. This week has been hell without you. I miss you, ok? I miss the

way that you laugh at my lame jokes, I miss your sweet singing voice, I even miss your bitching!" Blaine said all at once.

Kurt had pity in his eyes now. "Kurt... please.. I just, I would do anything to erase that moment. It was stupid. You're

that hottest guy on the earth. Hell, if I had the choice I would choose you over Taylor Laughtner. You're the only guy I want."

Blaine had tears in his eyes now, and it wasn't normal to see the teen cry. For a moment, it was silent.

"Do you.. do you really mean that?" Blaine looked up, to see Kurt staring right back at him. "Of course I do." Blaine told him.

Kurt smiled, and got up and hugged Blaine. Blaine hugged back tight. He never wanted to let Kurt go.

The end.

Sorry about kind of a cut off there, I got lazy xD 


End file.
